


At the right place, at the right time

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy Josh, Idk what this is but enjoy I guess, M/M, Riding, but he's a softie bad boy, jah is a bot, though not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Justin has always had it bad for the university’s resident bad boy, Josh Cullen.  He never thought he’d end up in his bed, but hey, he’s not complaining.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	At the right place, at the right time

It all started at a party.

The moment they arrived at the house, Sejun and Stell immediately left him to probably make out somewhere hidden, like they didn’t do that enough in their shared apartment. Justin sighed, holding out a red solo cup as a prop so that drunk college students wouldn’t ply him with alcohol. He’d rather enjoy the party with his sanity intact.

He made his way through the crowd, slightly regretting that he wore his long black sleeved shirt. It was quite warm, especially with the bodies dancing along to the sexy music in the background, and he could feel the cloth sticking to his skin. He groaned - another piece of laundry to be added to the pile, he supposes.

He stopped short when he saw the familiar head of black hair through the crowd. Justin’s heart sped up - could it be he was here, too? He didn’t want to get his hopes up, though. Josh Cullen wasn’t one to attend frivolous parties like this, but if he went to one, it meant that the party was something he planned or was planned by one of his friends.

He walked through the throng of people and sure enough, there stood Josh Cullen. Justin’s mouth went dry at the sight. Josh was wearing tight black jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. He had forgone his usual leather jacket in lieu of a simple white v-neck shirt that displayed his arms beautifully. The dark ink of his tattoos snaked across the creamy expanse of his skin, down his arms and peeking from his chest.

He doesn’t know when the crippling crush on Josh Cullen began. All he knew was that the other boy came roaring through campus on his motorcycle one day, and Justin was captivated from that moment on.

Josh Cullen defied every stereotype thrown at him. He was in the top of all his classes, was very heavily involved in various organizations, and was also the campus heartthrob, though he never flouted that last one. He seemed content to be single, and Justin knew that no matter how many rumors flew around, Josh Cullen wasn’t one to sleep around. 

So, Justin was hooked. Not only was Josh Cullen an absolutely gorgeous guy, he had a heart of gold despite the bad boy persona he donned. 

And he was here, at this party.

They were simply meters apart.

Justin looked around the room - everyone else was busy with the party, so no one was likely to judge the slightly lanky boy approaching who was undoubtedly the coolest guy on campus - before he turned his attention back on Josh Cullen.

He jumped slightly when he realized that Josh had been looking straight at him, and their eyes locked. Josh gave him a slight smirk, his lips stretching out to one corner before he beckoned Justin forward to him. 

“Hello,” Justin said, a bit shakily as he approached. Josh gave him a welcoming smile. 

“Hi. I don’t think I’ve seen you in these parties before,” Josh told him, patting the seat next to him so that Justin could sit.

“Yeah, it’s not really my scene. My friends just dragged me here, and they left me to go make out somewhere, I think.” Justin replied with a sigh. He’d have some trouble looking for Sejun and Stell, but they were already adults. They could take care of themselves.

“Not really my scene either,” Josh admitted. “This is Ken’s party, actually. It’s his birthday today, so he threw this absolute rager. I’m only here to support him.”

Justin knew who Ken was. He was Josh’s best friend, and they were often seen together. People speculated that they were actually a couple, but those rumors quickly died a fiery death when it was revealed that Ken had a girlfriend he was in a committed relationship with. 

So, Josh Cullen was single and unattached. So was Justin.

It was a match made in heaven, really.

“I’m sorry, where are my manners. My name is Josh,” Josh said with a grin. “And you are?”

“I’m Justin,” he replied, smiling at Josh. 

“Well, Justin, what do you say we get out of here?”

Justin looked around once more. There was nothing else interesting going on. He sent a quick message to his friends to let them know he’d gone before he turned to Josh.

“Let’s go,” Justin replied, putting the cup down. “I’m game.”

**

Riding behind Josh Cullen on his motorcycle was almost a dream come true.

Josh had assured him that he’d drive carefully before handing him a helmet. Justin put it on before he clambered onto the back of the bike. At first, he held onto Josh’s shoulders, but the older paused and turned to look at him.

“Unless you want to fall, you better put your hands around my waist.” 

Justin’ didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly wrapped his arms around Josh’s waist - he could _feel_ the outline of his abs through the shirt - before nodding. “Let’s go.”

The wind in his face was exhilarating. Coupled with the vibrations of the bike beneath them, and the intoxicating scent of Josh Cullen, Justin felt he could stay like this forever. He didn’t want to let go, not when he finally had his dream in his arms.

The bike slowed down once they reached the university dorms, and Josh cut the power. “I’m just staying in the dorms,” he explained once they got off the bike. “Would you like anything to drink?”

Justin’s throat felt parched. “Water would be great.”

Josh’s dorm was only slightly bigger than what Justin had during his freshman year before he moved into the shared apartment with Stell and Sejun. 

“Sit down anywhere,” Josh told him, handing him a glass of water. Justin nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “So, tell me about yourself.”

“What is this, a job interview?” Justin asked with a laugh. 

“Well, you’re interesting,” Josh replied. “I’d like to get to know you.”

“Me?” Justin asked, his voice taking on a high pitch.

Josh shrugged. “I guess. You looked so out of place at that party. It was not your scene, I could tell. You stood out to me.”

Justin blushed at that. “You keep saying shit like that, I might just fall in love,” he said, half-joking.

“Well, what if you do? Is that so bad?” Josh retorted with a grin. 

Justin gulped, suddenly feeling warm under his shirt. In close quarters with the man of his dreams? It was either he was really just dreaming, in which case he’d very much like to continue dreaming.

Or this was all real, in which case, Justin wishes this was going where he thinks it’s going.

“I’ve had a crush on you for years now,” Justin finally admitted with a grin. 

“Oh yeah?” Josh asked, looking genuinely surprised at the admission.

“I have,” the younger man repeated. “I mean, you’re so smart, talented, and you’re such a nice person really. Plus…” Justin took a deep breath. “You’re really fucking hot.”

He then ducked his head, afraid of how Josh would react. He didn’t want to see the disgust on the other boy’s face, so he felt the need to hide.

But then, he felt a finger tuck under his chin, and Josh tilted his head up to look at him. There was neither disgust or anger in Josh’s eyes. His dark brown eyes glowed in the low lighting. 

“I know we just met,” Josh murmured, leaning forward. “But would it be okay if I kissed you?”

“Fuck yes,” Justin replied without hesitation, and Josh leaned in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

Justin moaned, kissing back with as much fervor. Josh pushed him back against the mattress, pressing their bodies as close as possible. The older proceeded to kiss down his neck, causing Justin to gasp loudly.

“Is everything okay?” Josh asked with a salacious grin, but his eyes shone with concern. 

Justin nodded vigorously. “Yeah yeah, I was just surprised. I wasn’t expecting to go to a party and end up in the room of my longtime crush.”

“I think we’re beyond crushes at this point,” Josh pointed out, nuzzling him. “I’d like to take you out after this, but for now, let’s just enjoy, hmm?”

“Fuck, yes,” Justin hissed. Josh grinned before pulling him back into a kiss. He tugged at Justin’s jeans, almost begging for him to take them off. 

“Mm mph, wait,” Justin gasped out, pushing Josh back so that the older was now lying on the bed. “Let me make this easier for both of us.”

As Justin pulled his jeans down, freeing his aching cock, he noticed that Josh had removed his shirt and lowered his own jeans. Justin stopped short at the sight of the tattoos across his chest. A dark red rose bloomed from his left pectoral, over his heart, which then connected to black thorns that snaked down his arms. His abs flexed in the dim lighting, and Justin was eager to get a taste.

“Fuck, you look even hotter than I realized,” Justin breathed out as he crawled over Josh.

Josh grinned up at him. “How many times have you imagined this exact scenario?”

“More times than I can count,” Justin freely admitted as he settled on Josh’s lap, a leg on either side of the older man. His ministrations caused their hard cocks to rub against each other, making both of them moan at the same time.

“I imagined riding you too,” Justin said as he leaned down to whisper in Josh’s ear.

“Shit, you’re going to kill me,” Josh gasped as Justin pretty much started to bounce on his lap. “Maybe we gotta prep you first?” He said, his hands running up and down Justin’s thighs.

“You got any lube?” Justin asked, and Josh nodded, reaching over in his bedside drawer. He pulled out a small tube of lube and a condom.

Justin took the lube, squeezing a moderate amount on his fingers. He pulled his sleeves back before he reached behind him.

“Oh, you gonna finger yourself open for me?” Josh asked cheekily, hands gripping Justin by his hips. “Tell me, Justin, how many times have you done this and imagined I was doing it?”

Justin’s response came out in soft gasps. “You don’t want to know,” he said, chuckling lightly as he fingered himself open. “But I do hope you get to do this to me one day. This isn’t going to be some one night thing, right?”

“Sweetheart, believe me, I’d be a fool to let you go.” Josh moaned out, watching with utter reverence as Justin pushed back against his own fingers, letting out a soft whine as he did so. 

Justin grinned at that. “I’m glad we’re on the same page then.” He then proceeded to grab the condom, rolling it swiftly onto Josh before rubbing some more lube on his cock. 

“I’m going to ride you,” Justin murmured before he lifted himself up and aligned himself with Josh’s cock. He slid the hard member between his ass cheeks slowly, taking Josh inch by inch. 

“Fuck, so tight,” Josh moaned, throwing his head back. Justin’s own eyes rolled back at the sensations, and if it weren’t for Josh’s hands keeping him steady, he might have already fallen over. 

He lowered himself until Josh was buried to the hilt inside him. Josh was a lot bigger than he realized, and he felt slightly under-prepared, but there was a delicious burn that accompanied the stretch. He finally settled onto Josh’s lap, savoring the feel of Josh’s cock inside him, before he looked down.

Josh looked absolutely wrecked. His dark hair was splayed over the pillows, head thrown back in bliss. Justin took a moment to admire the beautiful work of art in front of him, and he leaned in to press soft kisses over Josh’s collarbone before he proceeded to suck a mark onto his left pectoral, right above the rose.

“Fuck, Justin,” Josh groaned, gripping his his. “Move...please...I can’t…”

Justin needed no further prompting. He lifted his hips up, Josh’s cock sliding out, a pleasant burn accompanying the action, before he slammed his hips back down. 

“Go on, sweetheart,” Josh almost pleaded. “Go wild.”

And shit, those words slammed into Justin, burning him up like wildfire. He slid his hands to brace against Josh’s shoulders, Josh’s hands on his hips. “I’m gonna ride you so hard you’ll be seeing stars. Can’t wait to have your cock inside me again and again, fucking me wide open.”

Josh choked on his response when Justin lifted his hips up and snapped them down hard. The younger boy did a few more experimental angles before he found a rhythm that worked for them both.

The sight of Josh beneath him, ecstasy on his features as Justin bounced on his lap, was one that Justin wanted to commit to memory. He looked absolutely gorgeous, his muscles flexing with every movement, the black ink of his tattoos stark against his sweaty skin. 

“Oh, oh god,” Josh moaned out as Justin sped up, sucking Josh’s cock into his ass over and over again, causing it to hit the wonderful bundle of nerves inside him.

“Yes, fuck, I’m…” Justin gasped as he rolled his hips forward again and again, losing himself in the sensations of Josh Cullen fucking into him. 

“So tight, sweetheart,” Josh remarked, looking up at Justin with a grin. “I can’t wait to have you splayed out beneath me later, but you are such an absolute vision where you are.” He said this, running his hands up and down Justin’s torso reverently, lifting his shirt every so often. “So excited you couldn’t even take off your shirt, could you?”

Justin blushed at that, continuing to bounce on Josh’s cock. Josh then reached one hand and wrapped it around Justin’s leaking cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Justin nearly screamed at that, unintelligible moans pouring from his lips, mixed with Josh’s name. 

“I’m gonna…” Justin whined. He didn’t want this to end, but he could feel his climax build up. “I think I’m about to…”

“Go ahead,” Josh told him, still pumping his cock. “Get your release, baby. You know you deserve it.”

Justin snapped his hips against Josh’s lap a few more times before he was cumming, white ropes decorating Josh’s chest and tattoos, and he even got some on his black shirt. Justin couldn’t even be mad at that - his soul had practically ascended into the astral plane.

Josh then flipped them over, slipping out of Justin’s hole momentarily before he slid back in and continued thrusting until he climaxed, spilling his load. 

“Fuck,” Justin said later once they got cleaned up. He grinned at Josh who smiled back as they settled into the tiny bed together.

“Indeed,” Josh replied with a laugh. “Won’t your friends be looking for you?”

Justin thought glanced at his phone that he put on the bedside table. It was quiet, but surely tomorrow, his friends would have left twenty messages for him.

“Ah, they can wait. I got the guy of my dreams here in front of me, who am I to waste the opportunity?” Justin laughed, wrapping his arms around Josh.

Josh laughed at that, but snuggled closer to the younger boy. “Let’s have breakfast tomorrow. I’ll take you out, just as I promised.”

“You’re going to spoil me, Justin said with a pout.

“Oh, I definitely am,” Josh agreed, pressing their lips together in a soft kiss.

So, yeah, it all started at a party, but Justin didn’t regret anything for one second. 

He was right where he wanted to be this time.

**Fin**


End file.
